Leo x Claire and Raph x Alexis
by Space-Girl-303
Summary: Two best friends are walking home one late night from school, they think life is okay, but what will happen when they run into footbots and a friend gets injured? Will there be someone to help her? Will there be more to the mutants they meet then they thought?


**Leo x Claire**

Writer: Alexis || co writer: Claire

Claire and Alexis walked down the sidewalk of new york city, the sun was going down and they had to get home. Alexis groaned loudly, "I'm tired!" she complained. Claire looked over at her and playfully rolled her eyes "you're either hungry, in pain, or tired" she said glaring at her. Alexis grumbled something under her breath, but said nothing else, agreeing. The night was getting cold, and Alexis sniffed the air, glancing up and seeing four blurs on the rooftops, she blinked, and they were gone. Alexis messed with the ends of her shirt, she was wearing ripped jeans and a black t-shirt that said "Shut Up, I'm A Boss." in white letters, and Claire wore_

A shadow from above them landed on the ground, sending dust flying and small rocks into the air, a foot-bot, it's metallic face and body shined, looking lethal and dangerous. Soon there were more than thirty surrounding them. Alexis growled at the bots, "Claire, get behind me, i'm not letting you get hurt." she snarled, motherly protectiveness coming from her in waves. Claire rolled her eyes, bent down and picked up a old pipe, putting a tight grip on the rusty metal rod. Alexis saw them charge, and she caught one by the head, slamming it against her knee, smashing it apart. She then swung her fist swiftly through another's chest. Claire saw one coming up to her, so she swung the pipe like a baseball bat and the head of the...thing went flying "home run!"she cheered before getting ready to hit another.

Alexis snorted, but then ducked a punch, and kicked the bot backwards. The numbers where getting too frequent, and they wouldn't be able to fight them all. Alexis gasped as something stabbed through her leg. "AAAGH!" she yelled, seeing a blade go through her jeans and blood splatter the ground beneath her, it pulled the blade back out and she tore it's head off with her hand in one swipe. She also saw she was surrounded, one punched her in the face as she felt her vision go black. "Alexis!" Claire called run over to her, getting rid of a few robots as she ran over to her fainted friend. Four shadows descended on the group, clanging metal and yells filled the air as each robot fell. Claire held her friend protectively from whatever the new things are, she didn't want her friend getting hurt.

Once all the robots had been defeated the figures turned to the fainted girl and the one standing there. "Oh hey dudette!" "Shut up Mikey!" a voice yelled. "Guys chill out, we need to help these girls, not argue." another voice piped up, "I think that one on the ground is bleeding from her leg, guys." Claire glared at them "Whoever you are leave Alexis out of this" she growled holding onto her friend protectively, ignoring how heavy she was. The shadows came forward into the street light, the blue masked one speaking up, "Your friend is hurt, we can help, we won't hurt you." the red one grumbled under his breath, "We just saved them why are they so ungrateful." his glare was ever so present as Mikey made silly faces behind him.

Claire raised a brow, ignoring the red ones remark, "How do I know I can trust you?" she asked. The orange masked turtle seemed to glow happily, "Glad ya asked dudette! We save people, and we just saved you! You're friend there is losing a lot of blood, so could you let us help?" he said putting on the puppy eyes. Claire melted at those eyes, before letting out a sigh "just..be careful" She said losing her grip so they could take her. Leo smiled softly, "So you're not scared of us?" he asked curious.

Donatello scooped Alexis up bridal style and started walking towards the manhole. Claire didn't ask questions and started following the purple masked turtle, "No I trust you guys if your gonna help my friends, i mean look at me, i'm called a freak at school so i learned not to judge on people's looks" She said honestly answering his question. Leo nodded, relieved, and they all made their way into the sewers, the smell was horrid, and Claire cringed. Alexis shifted a bit in her sleeping state, but didn't wake up, Donatello was concerned a bit at the fact that she had lost so much blood from her leg, but continued to the lab, telling himself he would fix it anyway.

He set her gently on the table and began stopping the bleeding with a towel and grabbing wrapp from a lab itself was messy, yet there were some things you could easily tell what they were, like the container of mutagen in the corner, or the large vehicle in the left area. Claire watched from the doorway of the lab, her arms crossed hiding the fact she was worried for her friend with a straight face. Leo put a hand on her shoulder, 'She'll be okay." he reassured. In the background you could hear Mikey and Raph arguing about something, then more yelling. Leo sighed, "Um, well i'm Leonardo but you can call me Leo, that's donatello helping your friend, and the goofy one is Mikey, and the angry one is Raph." he said pointing the others out. She looks over at him a slight smile on her lips, "I'm Claire but many call me...um Claire, and my friend in there is Alexis" she told him.

Leo nodded, his grey blue eyes staring for a second before he looked over at Donnie, who was standing up with a smile, the bandage finished on Alexis's leg. "Done!" he explained proudly. Claire smiled with a chuckle at Donnie's dorkiness. Alexis shifted, her face scrunching up as she blinked her hazel eyes open, "What the?-" she screeched, trying to not fall off of the table but get away from the large mutant turtle standing there. Her hair was messy from being laid on the table, and she blinked multiple times, trying to process what was in front of her. Claire walked over, "Alexis calm down their friendly, he helped get your wound healed" she told her friend. Alexis was slightly shaking, her leg hurt like hell. Donnie put a tentative hand out to her, "I'm Donnie, we won't hurt you I promise."

Alexis gulped, and against her better judgment, took his hand. She stood and cringed at the pain from her leg, it hurt like hell. Claire took a step away to see what'll happen.

-[read new writing from here]-

Donnie's eyes widened a bit, "Careful, you're leg may take a bit to heal." he warned, Alexis groaned, and losing her balance; her forehead landed on his plastron, she blushed brightly and stumbled away, almost falling again but gain a bit more balance. Donnie seemed a bit confused at her reaction, but shrugged it off. "Um...this is Leo." he nodded at the blue clad Ninja in the doorway. Alexis felt her blush go away, "Hello." she squeaked out, putting a hand on the table to steady herself. Leo nodded to her, "Don't worry, You are completely safe here with us." he assured calmly, his manner making Alexis's pounding heart slow a bit. He had a very loyal brotherly feeling to him, and it melted her. "I'm not that quick with trust, but i'll get to know you a bit first." she said using the table edges to walk a little forward.

She was always the weary one, not afraid, just surprised or cautious. On the other hand, Claire was brave but put on a mask around others she didn't know well, hiding pain inside. A blur of green and orange sped into the room, and Alexis squeaked as she felt strong arms hugging her suddenly, "Heyyyyy you're awake! We should play video games dudette!" Mikey said snuggling her. Donnie just chuckled behind them as Alexis was trying to process where Mikey's energy comes from. "You're...squishing me turtle guy." she sputtered, feeling Mikey let go.

She breathed out heavily, relieved. Mikey stood there still waiting for the answer to his statement. Alexis paused for a second before nodding, "Sure, we can play sometime, I pretty sure i'm not going far with this leg…" she trailed off. "MIKEY!" a rough voice yelled from outside the room, "WHERE'S my COMIC!" Raph burst in, full of rage. Alexis almost fell over as Mikey made her a human shield, "Come on man, just let me read one chapter?" he whined. Raph stalked up to Alexis, staring her straight in the eyes, "You better not tell anyone about us, or i'll find you and beat you to a pulp!" he growled.

Alexis blinked, "Theoretically, if you beat me to a pulp, that would take lots of hard work due to the bone structure of the human body and organs, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't try that hard." she stated. Donatello raised a brow, intrigued, and Mikey groaned, "Aw man, you're just like Donnie." he groaned. Alexis cleared her throat, "Anyway, yes, i will keep your secret, even though you seem like a threat, i will trust my friends judgment." she glanced at Claire. Mikey cheered, before running out and Raph chasing after him.

Alexis sighed deeply, putting a hand to her head, "Geez, i didn't think this was scientifically possible." she mumbled. She then shook herself, "So the one with the orange mask is Mikey i presume?" she mumbled. Leo smiled, "Yes, and the one who threatened you, is Raph." he explained again. Alexis felt a bit trapped, she didn't know these people, um, mutants, and Claire was apparently trusting them right off the bat?

Donnie took a step towards her, "Hey, it's okay, i'm pretty sure if i were you right now i would be scared too." he chuckled rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Alexis nodded, warily, but bravely, "Um, could i talk to Claire for a second?" she asked turning to her friend. Claire looked over to Alexis, raising a brow. Donnie nodded, "Yeah, yeah, go ahead, we'll be out here, just don't touch anything." he added walking out with Leo. "So what's up? I was hoping to play a few video games with Mikey before i go" she asked her friend. Alexis sighed, "How can you trust them so easily!?" she hissed, "We hardly know them, it could be a trap, or maybe their setting us for bait for other enemies, who knows! You have to be more careful!" she urged, putting more weight on her injured foot. Before Claire could reply a voice cut their conversation short, "Friends, please come to the dojo, I need to speak to you, I am Master Splinter, but you can call me just Splinter." The rat stood in the doorway, leaning slightly on his cane, with wise old eyes, but sharp. Alexis's eyes widened, "A RAT!?" she yelled, more startled then afraid. Claire nods her head "Of course Splinter" she said going into the dojo, leaving her friend in shock.

[Update]-

Alexis mumbled something and slowly followed, saying something along the lines of, 'This is F*ing insane.'

They reached the dojo, and Splinter sat down at the foot of the blossom tree, in his meditation pose. Claire followed suit, imitating him, and Alexis flopped down next to them, groaning about her leg hurting. Splinter nodded to them, "Now, I need to know if you're trustworthy." he began, "I will perform one of my future sight rituals to tell if you have darkness within you." he explained. "Close your eyes and clear your mind, I need to see into you." he added. Mikey, Raph, Donnie, and Leo, watched from the doorway, intrigued. Leo noted how Claire easily focused, but Alexis was restless, she kept opening her eyes and flinching from the pain in her leg or any noise she heard.

Claire took deep breaths, she felt herself in a empty space, Splinter stood in front of her, he showed her being bullied, being made fun of, persevering through it all, helping her friend, being loyal. Claire felt tears threatening to fall.

Alexis finally got focused, and when she did she felt tension everywhere, she opened her eyes to her floating in a space of red, everything was bright, violent, small swirls of purple came and went. Splinter held her in his arms, she felt tears going down her face as she watched her being ridiculed, hated, messed with, her building mental walls, refusing to make friends because she was afraid.

Claire opened her eyes calmly, masking her emotion form the trance, but Alexis gasped, her eyes shooting open, tears were flowing freely down her face, and she tried attempting to cover her face in embarrassment. Splinter calmly watched Claire and Alexis, before speaking, "You are trustworthy, you may come by anytime to see my sons, if you wish I can teach you the art of Ninjutsu as well." he offered. Alexis didn't answer because she was busy covering her face, but Claire nodded, "That would be wonderful, thankyou Splinter." she smiled.

Raph laughed roughly in the background, "Wow, she's crying, that's weak don't ya think?" he chuckled. Alexis frowned, she stood a shadow covering her face, and limped up to him, he watched her, amused. She grabbed his front shell and pulled him towards her, "Listen, why don't you find something better to do!" she hissed, angry. Claire put a hand on her shoulder, "Alexis, calm down, remember, deep breaths." she insisted. Alexis sighed, glaring but let Raph go.

Donnie whistled, "huh, A human just threatened Raph, crazy." Leo was intrigued by how calm Claire was. Raph walked away, grumbling, and Splinter walked up to Claire and Alexis, "I would like if you could choose your weapons." he said, showing them a closet full of many items. Alexis gasped like a kid in a toy store, her mood shifting quickly, and she drooled over every pointed object like a puppy. Claire chuckled at her friends antics, and walked over to study the weapons.

Alexis two small objects from the closet shelf, they had wooden handles and curved blades like mini scythes. They were called Kama. Splinter looked mildly surprised by her choice, "Interesting, I want to make sure you know those are difficult to learn." he reminded her. Alexis puffed out her chest a bit, and smirked as she eyed the blades, "I think i'll be fine." she replied smoothly. Alexis also had three shuriken, "Could i attach these to my belt? I would like them as my second to last defense from my fists." she asked staring Splinter in the eyes. Splinter nodded in approval, "Indeed, you may, that is very smart."

Claire rummaged through the closet seeing Katana's, throwing stars, war fans, sie, ect, and soon she decided on the weapon she wanted. The Katana's. She took the pair of long blades out, testing the weight and length.


End file.
